A Price Too High
by Saholia
Summary: Sesshomaru is introduced to Nair: Hair Removal Lotion accidentally. Sess/Kag Newest one: Painted Black--Sesshomaru get's new eyebrows...:P
1. A Price Too High

Title : A Price too High  
Author : Saholia  
Theme : Risk  
Rating : T  
Warnings : Humor at Sesshomaru's expense....xD  
Word Count : 2637  
Cannon/AU : Cannon  
A/N: Jaken is on vacation on this one-shot, so he won't be mentioned! ***Written for Dokuga LJ Community Challenge***  
Summary : Sesshomaru is introduced to Nair: Hair Removal Lotion accidentally.

* * *

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

A loud crash was heard in the woods, followed by the cries of frightened birds fleeting for dear life. Kagome stomped her foot and declared to the crater before her, "I'm going to visit them because I say so Inuyasha!" with that, the raven haired girl turned around and stormed off, her sloppy yellow backpack strung over one shoulder.

Inuyasha stayed down, not wanting to risk being sat one more time. He could of sworn his nose cracked the last time. He peeked over the crater's lip and checked if the coast was cleared. When the monster miko was gone, he 'keh-ed' and jumped up, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" the hanyou shouted softly in the direction the miko had ran off to, praying she hadn't heard him. He gulped and jumped back whining when he heard the bushes moving, and almost fainted when Shippou came out.

**OoO**

"Rin, I'm here!" Kagome said breathless, dropping her yellow backpack on the overgrown roots of a tree. She turned towards the small river behind her and shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand. She scanned the river bank, trying to locate her little friend, and frowned when she didn't see anyone. Not even her silent and ever watchful 'suitor'. The thought brought back a tingling in Kagome's belly that did funny things to her insides. Just remembering how he'd come up to Inuyasha and—didn't ask permission—simply declared he'd be 'courting' her made her feel warm inside. Kagome found herself yearning to see her Western Lord's face again, and really searched her mind to see if, in fact, she'd been so set on visiting Rin for her sake or to simply see _him_ again?

Kagome snapped out of her stupor when warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and she was pulled flush against hard muscle. She leaned back full heartedly, and closed her eyes to savor the moment. She felt Sesshomaru lean down and inhale the fragrance of her hair, and rub his chin on the top of her head.

"Where's Rin?" she asked, a little out of breath.

"Preparing," was all he said. Kagome knew already what it meant, she'd promised Rin that she could teach her how to fish. Sighing contently, she tilted her head up and looked at him. What ever she was about to say, was interrupted by the excited Rin as she burst out of the forest and tackled Kagome's middle.

"You made it!" Rin chirped, looking up at Kagome. Before Kagome could say or do anything other than nod, Rin added, "Today is that time of month Kagome!"

Kagome blushed crimson and nearly covered Rin's mouth. She looked up at Sesshomaru with huge saucer eyes and then back down at Rin. Sesshomaru features were set in stone, his face more solemn than ever. Rin couldn't be talking about that time of month if Sesshomaru was not reacting to it....right?

She decided to risk it and asked, "What time of month Rin?" Apparently, it was the wrong question to ask, because Sesshomaru's back stiffened next to her and she could of sworn he'd groaned.

Rin jumped up and clapped her hands enthusiastically, "It's the time of month Lord Sesshomaru allows Rin to make him pretty!"

Kagome's eyes widened more—if even possible. She alternated from staring up at a stoic Sesshomaru to down at a hyper Rin. For once, she was utterly clueless...Sesshomaru?....Pretty? What was going on? Perhaps she really shouldn't of asked in the first place. But no, she had to open her mouth...again.

"What do you mean...pretty?" Kagome asked innocently, looking up at Sesshomaru's solemn face. His brow ticked when she asked the question, and he glared down at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru allows Rin once a month to do his hair!" Rin chirped, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh! But first Rin must teach pretty lady to fish!" she added happily and dragging Kagome to the river.

Kagome didn't know what to say as Rin pulled her towards the edge of the river. Rin? Do Sesshomaru's hair? She burst out laughing and turned around to see her little 'suitor' sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, resting against a tree. Even though his eyes remained closed and his posture was completely at ease, she knew better. He was always attentive and always listening.

Always watching.

Rin looked up at her confused and asked sweetly, "Why is Kagome laughing?"

Kagome just patted her head and shook her head. "Come on kiddo, let's get this fishing on the roll," she said, plunging her feet into the water after removing her shoes and socks. Rin followed after and started her instructions on how to capture a fish with only your hands.

Even though the water was fresh and clean, it didn't distract Kagome as much as the youkai 'resting' a good few feet away. As a matter of fact, she was often aware of his warm honey eyes on her when she wasn't looking. When she'd turned and look at him though, his eyes would be close. Deciding to ignore him, she tried putting all her attention on what Rin was saying.

After the girl's little fishing lesson, Kagome decided they needed a bath. Because even though the water had not been salty or dirty, there was still mud at the bottom of the river....and moss.

After begging Sesshomaru to find a suitable hot spring, or somewhere private they could bathe, both her and Rin were chatting away. They were bathing by the river, and even though it wasn't a hot spring, there was privacy.

"Kagome, what do you put on your hair to make it pretty?" Rin asked suddenly.

Kagome didn't think much of it and answered, "Well, sometimes I put mousse on my hair...or gel." Kagome turned to Rin and handed began washing her hair with shampoo and then conditioner.  
"What is mousse?" Rin asked, curious.

"It's this white stuff you put on your hair, it comes in a pink bottle. I have some in my backpack, I'll show it to you later, okay?" Kagome said, still not thinking much of it. She simply thought Rin was being curious, like most children were.

After returning to where Sesshomaru had settled himself, they both sat around him. Each seated on one of the tree's large roots, talking like only women could—regardless of age. Sesshomaru opened his eyes every so often, mostly because he wanted to make sure they were still alive when they suddenly stopped talking. But then they resumed their chatting, and again he'd close his eyes irritated. Only women understood women...

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's time Rin does your hair!" Rin chirped, bouncing up and standing before Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru debated whether opening his eyes or playing dead. Knowing they'd never buy the latter, he risked opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was a pair of huge brown eyes staring into his, expectantly.

He knew what would come, but either he risked his hair, or get stuck smelling the strong odor of salty tears all night and perhaps in the morning.

Sighing, and dreading whatever new creation his ward would muster, he braved it and sat up straighter. He only regretted having the woman he was currently courting see the fatal damage being inflicted on his person....by a child.

Kagome suppressed the urge to laugh and stood up abruptly, "I-ah, I forgot something where we bathed, I'll be right back," Kagome stuttered, not wanting to laugh in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru caught the little choke, and was only grateful she understood his predicament. His ego was even more gratefully when she left.

"Wait, Kagome!" Rin called after her, "May I use your pink bottle?"

Kagome was already out of sight, but she heard, calling a quick "Sure" over her shoulder.

Kagome calculated the approximate time it would take for a child to ruin a man's pride. She took her sweet time walking back to the river where they'd bathed. Picking up a rock from the ground she threw out, and watched as it skimmed the water's surface. It's waves weren't turbulent like they'd been a few weeks past. Instead they were clean and crystallized.

Sighing, Kagome thought it best to return. For some reason, a nagging was buzzing behind her mind, getting louder by the minute. She had a bad feeling, and something told her she wouldn't like what she would see when she returned to Sesshomaru and Rin. But then again, the child was probably throwing and stomping all over the poor Lord's ego, unintentionally—but still doing so.

Kagome walked back, the sun lowering into the horizon slowly, casting faint shadows lazily across the land. Kagome heard giggling before she even stepped out of the forest. She froze mid step as she took in the sight before her.

White cream was smeared all over Sesshomaru's brows, as his hair was pulled up into a very high and very tight ponytail. The ponytail was sticking to the side, and was so tight it stretched Sesshomaru's eyes to the sides. White foam glittered on his silver hair, making it stick into a nest of white straw at the top of the ponytail.

A funny odor hit Kagome's nose as she approached them. Her eyes widened as she saw the pink bottle on the ground, its white gooey substance spilling out. "No!" she yelled out, running towards the pair and grabbing the bottle. She grabbed Rin's sticky hand just as she was about to put some of the gooey white substance on Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru turned his head at Kagome's general direction, and looked at her through stretched out walnut-shaped eyes. He growled in annoyance and looked away, not wanting to bear seeing her horrified reaction. This was not a sight he'd want the woman he was trying to impress to witness.

"Oh. My. God! Rin!" Kagome said, not believing what she was looking at. She looked down at the pink bottle and read the label. Nair: Hair removing cream. Nair! Sesshomaru was going to kill her and Rin! She hurriedly pulled out a towel from her backpack and a water bottle, wetting it she hesitated before wiping off the horrid white gunk off Sesshomaru's eyebrow. She almost screamed when she looked down at the towel and saw his beautiful and arrogant brow on it.

She looked up and saw Sesshomaru staring at her through his stretched out slits, and laughed hysterically. She could NOT tell him, not in a million years. Unless....unless she wished for certain death. She stiffened when Sesshomaru tried to lift a brow.

"What it is?" he asked, not a hint of emotion in his voice. It was humiliating enough to be seen in such a state, more so to be seen by the woman he courted. He would not show any depriving infliction to his ego though, he would show her he was, by far, too strong willed to let himself be perturbed by such a thing as having his hair massacred.

"You look lovely Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin chirped, clapping her hands enthusiastically. She added, grinning widely, "You look like a geisha!"

Sesshomaru did not break eye contact with Kagome, willing her to stay where she was. His eyes would of narrowed if they hadn't been already stretched, and he 'hm-ed'.

Rin turned around and bounced towards Kagome's yellow backpack, sprawled wide open on the other side of the tree. She hurried back to Sesshomaru and Kagome, something held tightly in her fist. She knelt right in front of Sesshomaru, "Look at yourself in Kagome's mirror, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said happily, raising the mirror in her hand proudly.

Kagome gasped and shot forward, aiming for the mirror. She took it from Rin's hand and shot up, holding it behind her back. She could feel her face flushing crimson, but she really couldn't allow Sesshomaru see himself.

She tensed when Sesshomaru slowly stood to his full length, his lethal golden orbs peeking through enlogated lids. He took two slow, deliberate steps towards her, when he looked down and caught sight of the small white napkin. White goo spread from corner to corner, and right in the center, short black hairs mixed with the goo. Instinctively, his hand reached up to pat his brow, and felt nothing but smooth naked skin. His walnut shaped eyes widened a fraction, giving him an alien look, as his attention shot towards Kagome.

Kagome gulped loudly and without thinking, shot into the woods like a bullet. For a while she couldn't hear a thing behind her....and then she heard the dreaded sound that nearly had her heart lunging out of her constricted throat. It wasn't long after she heard the footsteps behind her that a hand grabbed her forearm and yanked to a stop. She turned painstakingly slow, closing her eyes on the way. Now that she was turned fully, she felt powerful hands gripping each shoulder, keeping her in place. When nothing happened, she opened one eye first and peeked up.

Sesshomaru was looking down at her, scrutinizing her face. Blinking very slowly, she tilted her head to the side and shuffled from one foot to the other. Looking around, she snickered nervously. She was about to say something when Sesshomaru released one shoulder and held up her mirror, handing it to her.

"I hope you have a way to fix this," he said, his voice betraying nothing. His eyes would of been a lot more intimidating if they hadn't been so stretched and pulled towards his temples—the effect was nothing but comical.

"A—Actually, Sesshomaru....there's nothing I could do. The effects are permanent," the throaty growl emanating from his throat had her quickly adding, "—of course until the hair grows back out!" She looked up at his tall form through huge wide eyes that took over most of her face.

Sesshomaru almost found the sight comical, if he hadn't been in such a mess. He clossed his eyes in agitation, and took the scent of the woman before him deeply within him. How would he continue to be Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West—mighty and most feared Inuyoukai—with only one brow to intimidate with?! Sighing, he opened his eyes, and a new mischivious glint glazed over his eyes.

"You realise you will need to 'make it up' to this Sesshomaru?" he said very seriously, his hands sliding down from her shoulders to capture her wrists.

Kagome stared up at him suspiciously, wondering why he would use her sentence. She was always telling him to do things for her because he had to make things up to her when he was gone for such a long time. Now, she could only wonder...

"How do I make it up to you?" Kagome asked warrily, narrowing her eyes.

The faintest whisper of a smile played at the corners of Sesshomaru's lips, as he picked her up bridal style in one quick motion. He headed forward, away from where they'd left Rin with Ah-Uh. Kagome waited for his reply patiently though, knowing he'd answer her question.

"You will join me in my bath and will wash my hair clean of all your 'modern' potions and concoctions," he said smoothly, leaving absolutely no room for arguments. Kagome was about to protest when he continued, silencing her.

"It is the least you can do for leaving me with one brow," he said.

Kagome grimaced, not wanting to tell him the obvious....Sighing, she really didn't have a choice, he'd find out sooner or later. "Actually, Sesshy—dear, you have that stuff, Nair, on your other brow too...."

With that, Sesshomaru stopped walking and shot forward towards the closet spring he could find at the speed of light.

* * *

A/N: I've had this idea in my head for some time now...I just never knew how to end it. I think it worked out pretty good though! :)


	2. Painted Black

**Painted Black**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

* * *

A dilemma.

That is what Sesshomaru had. Never in all his years of existence had he been so set on the idea of being unseen by any youkai, hanyou, or human. All because of tiny little girl! A puny thing that barely reached his hip! Oh how the mighty have fallen, tumbled, rolled and buried in dirt. He wiggled his brows experimentally after he checked no one was looking, and was surprised by the strange sensation—again. He simply could not wrap his mind around the idea he now had no brows! And though Kagome had explained they would grow back, he simply did not want to wait. One could only be so patient.

Sesshomaru sighed and turned towards the dwindling fire in the center of the cave they were in. Both Kagome and Rin laid on the other side of the fire asleep. He'd promised her to return her to his baka half brother in the morning, something he was regretting. He wanted to keep her with him so she could fix the damage her potions had caused! Surely a weapon like that...'Na-yer'...she'd described would bring youkai to their knees. If not for the atrocious consequences of applying it onto one's person—then from the smell.

He hated the fact she saw him without his eyebrows—and hated that he couldn't use their power against her! Kagome had never been able to resist his nicely trimmed brows, specially when he cocked one at her—he specially liked that one as she would forget what she was saying and cease speaking for a while, allowing him to drink her in.

Deciding he wanted his little dilemma—because that's what it was—fixed, Sesshomaru stood up and knelt next to the two sleeping forms. "Miko," he called softly, not wanting to wake Rin up as well.

Kagome turned in her sleep and opened droopy eyes, sighing she rubbed the sleep out of them. "S—Sesshomaru?" was her feeble whisper, sleep thickly laced.

"You will fix this," Sesshomaru ordered pointing at the bare flesh above his golden eyes.

Kagome cleared her throat and resisted the urge to laugh...again. "I don't think I can fix that Sesshomaru. They just have to grow back on their own," she said sleepily, laying on her back and looking up at a frowning Taiyoukai.

"Woman, you will concoct a potion to counter that...'Na-yer' vile of yours," Sesshomaru glared down at her small form, half covered in a blanket. He hated waking her up and out from under such warmth, but he refused to continue to patrol his lands without being 100% intact.

After Sesshomaru stared down at her for a while, Kagome gave a dramatic sigh and pushed her self up. "Alright alright!" Kagome sighed exasperated.

She rose herself to her knees and crawled to her yellow backpack, giving Sesshomaru a good view of her pajama clad rear-end. He growled in approval and ignored the confused look Kagome threw over her shoulder.

After hovering and digging over the lip of her monstrous backpack, Kagome pulled up on her knees and exclaimed, "Here it is!"

In her hand, she held a small black pencil, and she crawled back to Sesshomaru hurriedly. "Alright now, let's get closer to the light," she instructed.

Sesshomaru looked at the tiny stick in her hand suspiciously, but then resigned to the knowledge he really didn't have a choice if he wanted the damage fixed. He narrowed his eyes at the tiny thing in Kagome's hand as she pulled the cap off and held it in a tight grip in her tiny hand.

"Alright Sesshomaru, don't move," she instructed, moving the pencil towards him.

Sesshomaru's golden orbs narrowed and narrowed more as he continued to glare at the sharp object coming closer to his brow. He stilled when he felt the blunt tip on him, and then glide over his forehead. He lifted one bare mound of flesh as if lifting a brow at Kagome, but she ignored it.

"I said don't move Sesshomaru," Kagome chastised.

After a moment, Kagome exclaimed triumphantly, "There! All done!"

Sesshomaru reached up to feel his brows and rubbed them, causing Kagome to smack his hand away and redraw his brow. He looked down at his fingers and found them smeared with black paint.

"Sesshomaru, don't touch it or you'll ruin it."

Sesshomaru growled softly, glaring at the woman he courted.

Kagome sat on her bended legs and studied her work, "Alright then, I'm going to sleep now." With that, Kagome returned next to Rin and allowed sleep to take hold of her.

Sesshomaru, too, allowed himself to rest and sleep—finally the worry easing away.

**OoO The Next Morning OoO**

"Thank you for everything Sesshomaru," Kagome smiled up at her Taiyoukai, and hugged him tightly around the waist without hurting herself on his armor. Sesshomaru returned her hug with one arm, lightly placing his hand on her back.

Just then Inuyasha broke through the forest named after him and stopped dead on his tracks, the rest behind him.

Sango, who'd been running, crashed right onto Inuyasha's back, "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked. Miroku used the opportunity to 'crash' into Sango and accidentally slap her derrière. Sango turned around and automatically slapped the monk, "Pervert".

Miroku and Sango turned around and stared right ahead, their jaws dropping. Sango shut it right away as she remembered who she was gawking at.

Kagome looked from Sesshomaru to her friends and then hoped they hadn't noticed Sesshomaru's difference. Apparently they had as Inuyasha burst laughing, followed by Miroku.

"Sesshomaru—what happened to you?!" Inuyasha cried out as his laughter threatened to choke him.

Sesshomaru stared at his half brother, his hand resting on Tokiji. Kagome placed one hand over Sesshomaru's and shook her head, "It's okay Sesshomaru, he just wants to get to you," she eased.

"Are you kidding me! Look at his brows! They're look like thin antennas!" Inuyasha laughed. His laughter was suddenly cut off as Sesshomaru pinned him to a tree.

"Do not be jealous, little brother. _My_ future mate has assured me this is modern fashion," Sesshomaru glared, tightening his hold on his brother's throat.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome over Sesshomaru's head, and Kagome nodded. "Yup, Sesshomaru's right—that's exactly how modern men attract women. You should try it Inuyasha...Miroku," Kagome defended, a wide grin on her face. She secretly wondered if they'd really fall for it. She knew Miroku would—if only to attract the female population.

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha huffed, struggling to take air into his lungs.

Sesshomaru dropped him to the floor and glared at the monk, who only bowed respectfully, a grin on his face. Sesshomaru turned and in a heart beat stood by Kagome.

"Until next time, Kagome," he said tenderly. He caught sight of his little brother rising to his feet and couldn't help but play with him a little more. Sesshomaru moved to the side a step so he was facing Inuyasha's direction and bent down to capture Kagome's lips in his.

He opened his eyes and stared straight at his little brother, smirking while enjoying his miko's anything-but-shy kiss. He lifted a thin, painted brow pointedly at Inuyasha, as if restating, 'See what I mean—watch and learn.'

Miroku's jaw dropped once again, "How do I shave my brows now Sango?"

* * *

A/N: LMAO! I'm sorry, I just had to write this little follow up!


End file.
